


Velvet Room

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Feeling a little uncertain in his white suit, Eiji's gaze wandered through the pompous room, filled with well-dressed people who enjoyed small talk and gossiping over sparkling wine and petits fours.He let out a soft sigh in a moment he felt like it would go unnoticed, straightening his back a little before picking up his heavy tray again which carried even more of the small french pastries.He had been working since the early afternoon, carrying chairs and pushing tables around, making sure everything was to the host's liking.As a transfer undergraduate coming from Japan, Eiji took every side job he could get to get around this foreign town somehow.





	Velvet Room

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some smut for these two because I think the idea of them fucking is simply delicious!  
> I have to admit this was a dream I had, simply switching Eiji into it hehe é v é

Feeling a little uncertain in his white suit, Eiji's gaze wandered through the pompous room, filled with well-dressed people who enjoyed small talk and gossiping over sparkling wine and petits fours.

He let out a soft sigh in a moment he felt like it would go unnoticed, straightening his back a little before picking up his heavy tray again which carried even more of the small french pastries.

He had been working since the early afternoon, carrying chairs and pushing tables around, making sure everything was to the host's liking.

As a transfer undergraduate coming from Japan, Eiji took every side job he could get to get around this foreign town somehow.

Tired from studying all day before getting to his side job, all he wanted was to sit down for a moment, taking a breath of fresh air far away from this hall filled with the scent of fancy, over-priced perfume.

Eiji winced a little as the hand of a stranger caught him off guard, a tall stranger reaching for another glass of champagne as Eiji had exchanged his tray of petites fours already.

 

''O-Oh, excuse me, Sir.'' he stuttered, holding up the tray a little higher.

 

''Dozing off at work?'' the stranger chuckled, ''No need to apologize.''

 

Without further ado, the man grabbed another glass of champagne and turned to leave for a small crowd of people.

Time to breathe some more.

However, there was something about the tall stranger which caught Eiji's attention.

Long, dark brown hair, broad shoulders, the height of a giant. The stranger was massive, had something mysterious about him... Eiji felt his cheeks grow a little warmer as his thoughts lingered on the stranger.  
  
  
  
''Eiji! Get your ass over here!''

''C-Coming!''  
  
There was no time to waste.

 

 

 

Hours seemed to drag out like days, the crowd of people not shrinking at all.  
By now, Eiji had at least been able to catch a break, sitting down for the first time in what felt like an entire day.

Not long after re-entering the guest hall, another heavy tray in his hand, he saw the stranger again.

They had exchanged glances throughout the whole evening, his dark, piercing eyes always getting Eiji to turn his head in order to avoid his cheeks going red again.

Feeling much more refreshed, Eiji took a deep breath, eager to get the rest of the evening over with.

 

''You're back from your break, waiter boy?'' he heard a, by now, familiar voice behind him.

 

Painfully slow, Eiji turned on his heels, his heart beating faster the moment he was face to face with the mysterious stranger again.

 

''Y-Yeah, did you want more champagne, Sir?'' he asked, offering his tray by lifting it a little.

 

''You're japanese, right?'' the man talked over his question, a gentle smile on his face.

 

''Uh...yeah – but how can tell?''  
  
''Your english, the accent. It's quite charming.''  
  
Heat spread over his cheeks, a faint blush visible as he struggled to find words to reply with.

 

''Ah, excuse me, your tie is crooked.'', fast hands moved up to his collar, no hint of hesitance as the man fixed his attire for him.  
  
''Your hair's also a little unruly, here, let me fix it for you.''  
  
Wanting to close his eyes as the stranger stepped even closer, Eiji refrained from doing so, a squeal lingering on his tongue as he tried his best to hold back. The stranger was huge.

There was a tingling sensation behind his ear as the man brushed one of his curls behind it, a soft thumb barely stroking over his cheek.

 

''Now you look like a cute little waiter.'' he chuckled, a self-satisfied chuckle coming over his slim lips.

 

''T-Thanks...'' Eiji somehow managed to mutter, his eyes sticking to his feet, head hanging low in an embarrassed manner.

 

''No need to thank me, _little bunny_.''

 

Another nonchalant smile followed the last one as the man grabbed his glass of champagne, leaving Eiji to himself again.

Embarrassed and confused, the japanese boy looked around, curious and somewhat afraid that someone might have witnessed what had just happened between them.

 

After the man had left, Eiji caught himself looking for him in the crowd whenever he could, curious eyes waiting to finally spot him again and whenever they would, they'd exchange glances, shy nods from Eiji, cunning smiles from the stranger.  
His heart almost dropped as, after a few guests had left already, the man finally waved him over, nodding towards a door Eiji wasn't quite sure about where it would lead to.

Reluctantly, he looked around, not wanting to risk any of his colleagues to notice any of it.

He followed the man, eager, curious to know more about him.

 

He opened one side of the heavy double doors for Eiji, letting him step in first before closing the door behind them again.

The room turned out to be a small lounge, fully furnished with antiques and expensive, exported furniture.  
Eiji could tell by the smell, the scent of polished wood and citrus hanging in the air.  
The old clock, ticking loudly, mixed with the cracking of the lit fireplace as he set his heavy tray aside.

 

''Let me serve you champagne for once,'' he chuckled, offering Eiji a place before handing him a glass.

 

''I- I don't think I should....''  
  
  
''It's okay, nobody will notice.''  
  
  
Eiji's eyes wandered through the velvet lounge - _they were alone._

 

''I've ordered some champagne into this room, you're supposed to be here.'' he chuckled, taking a sip from his glass.

 

His cheeks grew a little red, warm with embarrassment.  
  
''You're Eiji, right?''

''How...do you know?''  
  
''You could say I am an informant of some kind.''  
  
The stranger lifted his glass for a toast, smiling at him softly.  
  
''You can call me Blanca. It's nice to make your aquaintance, little bunny.''

 

So the man of mystery had finally a name.

_Blanca._

They touched glasses, Eiji forcing himself to look Blanca in the eyes.

Dark and mysterious, deep and handsome.

The man had made him nervous many times before, the whole evening through, and yet, it was a comfortable kind of nervousness.

The kind of nervousness which made Eiji eager to learn more, hear more, see more.

It was simple small talk at first, more of those shy glances and cunning grins until one of Blanca's hands had found its way onto Eiji's leg. They'd talk about Eiji's home town, Blanca listening intently as the boy went on and on about his country with that adorable english of his.

 

A simple touch, slowly turning into gentle circles drawn on the japanese boy's slender thigh.

Blanca was aware of how Eiji's cheeks grew red again, the boy's ears burning up in red as well.

A few more sips of his own champagne and Eiji felt himself ease up.

Slow and steady, he finally managed to release some tension.

 

''You're finally easing up, huh?'' Blanca chuckled as he set his glass down, one hand wandering up to Eiji's cheek.  
  
'' _Such soft skin_.'' he whispered, closing in until their faces were mere inches apart.

 

''That shade of red suits you, little bunny.''  
  
Eiji averted his eyes, a wave of shyness washing over him once more.

 

''No no, look at me. Don't look away. I don't mean any harm.'' Blanca soothed, his hand on the boy's chin turning his head to get a better look at those soft, brown eyes.

Innocence.

 

''Maybe you're more doe than a bunny, huh?'' Blanca chuckled, soft lips faintly pressing against Eiji's cheek, barely touching yet enough to leave a pleasant tingling sensation behind.

 

''S-Sir...''  
  
''Pardon, I can't seem to hold back with such a treat right next to me.''

 

He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe the atmosphere, maybe the champagne but Eiji had a hard time not feeling drawn in by the other.

His frame was strong, his pressence towering. The way Blanca talked made him feel weak, each word washing over him like a wave.

 

''Sir, what are you trying to archieve with this?'' he asked a little reluctantly, brown eyes looking at the man across.

 

''I am merely trying to soothe my interest in you.'' Blanca admitted, meeting the other's gaze, ''I do have to admit, you looked so out of place between all these people, it made you interesting. You're quite handsome, waiter boy.''

 

The man was shameless through and through in the most articulate way possible, no hint of uncertainty in any of his flirts. A true master with words.

 

''Sir...''  
  
''Seems like I have charmed you already, huh?''

 

The circles Blanca was drawing onto Eiji's thigh wandered higher and higher, growing more intensive with each inch.

He felt the hair in the back of his neck stand up, a comfortable tension building up in his stomache.

 

''I should get back to work, Sir...''

 

''If that's what you want, fine but grant me one kiss, _Eiji Okumura_.''

 

Blanca was as mysterious as he was handsome, dangerous and irresistible in that dark suit which perfectly accented his strong built.

Still a little nervous, it was Eiji who took the first step this time, shifting his position a little in order to give Blanca better access if he really wanted to.

A slight head-tilt to the side, the doe-eyed angel sent Blanca the exact signals he was waiting for.

 

It was strong, powerful, fast and almost a little rough, nothing what Eiji would have expected his first kiss to be but he couldn't hold back. Neither of them could.

Blanca's hands wandered up to Eiji's cheeks, Eiji shifted their postion to sit on the man's lap.

The wet sounds of their eager kisses mixed into the cracking of the fire from the fireplace.

Eiji gently tugged on his suit's collar, pulling back a little.  
  
''Sir.''  
  
''Tell me to stop, if you want me to.''  
  
''Blanca...'' Eiji whispered, his hips grinding up against him.

 

A clear sign to the man, he finally got what he had aimed for the entire night.

 

'' _Okumura-kun.'_ ' he whispered, the familiar suffix sending comfortable chills down Eiji's spine. No one had called him that ever since his first day in america, this foreign country far away from home.

Blanca knew how to deal his cards.

 

''Be a good little bunny, will you?''

 

Eiji nodded shyly, slipping off of his lap to sink onto his knees in front of Blanca.

Never had he done something alike, but his lust clouded mind was what gave him confidence in what he was about to do.

Unzipping Blanca's pants, slightly shaky hands reached out to free the other's member.

He was barely hard yet and still, bigger than anything Eiji had ever seen.

A shy glance up to Blanca's face, a reassuring smile, Eiji turned his attention back on the man's cock, kissing it softly before a nervous tongue pushed past his lips.

The sensation of Blanca's tip against his tongue was warm and foreign, sending another shiver down his back.

It wasn't until he wrapped his lips around the other's length that he felt him harden up, definitely growing in size.

Blanca noticed a soft hint of uncertainty in Eiji's movemets, one hand moving down to stroke the other's head, gently playing with his raven locks as a low moan escaped his lips.

Eiji grew more and more confident after a while, his tongue playfully swirling around Blanca's tip, the salty taste of precum a neat reminder of what his actions did to the man he was pleasuring.

Low grunts escaped Blanca's lips as he leaned back a little, closing his eyes for a moment as the tension in his stomach grew.

Blanca was a master at edging himself, drawing out the moments each of his partners was eager for as long as possible.  
Making intimate moments like these last longer gave him enough time to make it as enjoyable as possible for both of them.

 

''Eiji...'' he whispered, the boy's brown eyes wandering up to receive yet another gentle smile.

 

''A-Am I any good?'' he asked shyly, gaining him a laugh of the other.  
  
''You're doing just fine, bunny boy.''

 

Blanca's hand brushed one of Eiji's raven locks out of his face, his thumb stroking over the boy's cheek.

 

_''Come up here, darling.''_

 

Eiji did as he was told, nervousity rising once more. He carefully sat back down on Blanca's lap, minding his errection between them.  
  


''Yes, Sir?'' he asked, dreamy eyes hazed with lust.

 

''Isn't it my turn to give you a treat?'' his husky voice a tingle against his skin.

 

Eiji nodded eagerly as Blanca undid his pants, brushing them past his bottom before giving it a gentle squeeze.  
The boy winced, suppressing a yelp coming over his lips.

 

''How delicate.'' Blanca purred into his ear.

 

Two of his fingers wandered up to Eiji's lips which were still red from sucking his dick mere moments ago.  
Instinctively, he started to suck at them, Blanca gently thrusting them in and out of his mouth as one hand rested on his bare bottom.

Once Blanca was sure his fingers were slick enough, he withdrew them from Eiji's mouth, letting them wander back down.

A playful push against Eiji's entrance finally got this yelp out of him that Blanca had been waiting for.

 

_''Adorable.''_

 

Eiji wrapped his arms around Blanca, clinging onto the tall man as he felt a cool finger push past his tight ring of muscles, another yelp escaping his lips.

It was strange at first, a foreign sensation which felt rather uncomfortable at first.

It took him a while getting used to the feeling, Blanca's fingers slowly working their way up to his prostate.

 

''Ah!'' Eiji called out as Blanca's fingers brushed against it, driving more shivers over his back.

 

Blanca felt Eiji clench up as he added another finger, taking a moment to let him breathe.

He was eager to drag the moment out much longer, but felt himself not able to hold out much longer.

He slowly dragged his fingers past Eiji's prostate once more before pulling them out painfully slow. Eiji's length had grown hard by now as well, accidentally pushing against Blanca's every now and then.

The man added some lube before showing the boy how to position himself, gentle brushes in certain directions giving Eiji the instructions he needed.

 

''B-Blanca...'' he whispered as he pressed his forehead against the other.

 

''I'll take good care of you.''

 

Eiji felt the other pushing up against him, slowly pressing his hips down to guide him a little. His push was only slight, giving Eiji the chance to adapt, the chance to go on his own pace.

The japanese was incredibly tight, clenching and twitching up around him as Blanca inched his way inside of him.

Inch by inch, Eiji felt how the man spreaded his insides, heat rolling over him as his grip around Blanca grew stronger.

A whine escaped his lips as he was finally fully seated on Blanca's cock, feeling him throb inside him.

 

''Sir!'' he called out as the tension between them grew stronger.

 

''Good boy.''

 

Thrust after thrust, Blanca picked up his pace, always making sure to press Eiji against him with both of his hands on the boy's hips.

He felt the need to drag his nails across Eiji's bottom, refraining from doing so still in order not to bruise his delicate skin.

He was there to please, not to hurt, after all.

Eiji leaned back a little, shaky hands unbuttoning the man's suit and dress-shirt to gain him access to his strong neck.

Soft kisses turned wilder, a kiss soon to be a bite upon Blanca's skin as the tension inside Eiji grew to a point where it was almost unbearable. He felt the need to scream, shivering around Blanca's girth as he dug his teeth into the man's skin.  
Blanca groaned, his grip on Eiji's pale ass tightening as well as he finally gave into the longing of dragging his nails across it.

Eiji's moans grew a little louder, alternating between yelps and whines as he closed his eyes, brows furrowed as he tried to hold back just a little longer.

 

''S-Sir! I am gonna cum!''

 

''Not yet.'' Blanca teased, putting the tip of his finger onto Eiji's slit, softly dragging it across it.

 

''Please, I-I can't hold it much longer!'' he begged, pressing his forehead into the crook of Blanca's neck, more whines escaping his lips.

 

A few more thrusts was all it needed to finally push him past his limit, nails digging into Blanca's shoulders as he cried out, bucking his hips which also sent Blanca over the edge.

Eiji felt Blanca filling him up, hot cum dripping from his cock as he rode out his orgasm.

 

''Sir...'' he moaned into his ear, a moan much more resembling a mewl.

 

Blanca's hand brushed up over his back, caressing his nape before playing some more with Eiji's hair.  
  
''What a cute little bunny.'' he chuckled, brushing Eiji's back.

 

He offered him another drink once Eiji had recovered from his high, Blanca's cock still deep inside of him. Shaky hands reached for the champagne while Blanca made sure to clean some of Eiji's cum off his chest.  
He was lucky that the boy had decided to unbutton his dress-shirt at some point, having to hide traces of cum on his clothes would've turned into an uncomfortable task for the rest of the night.

 

 

''Will you attend the next banquett as well, waiter boy?'' Blanca asked as he watched Eiji trying to fix his hair in the mirror, trying to hide what just had happened.

 

''I don't know, I am waiter they call in whenever they need some cheap worker.'' he admitted, still struggling with his hair.  
  
''But your service is splendid, they should hire you for full wage.''

 

''Sir!''

 

''Excuse me.'' he chuckled, taking over Eiji's hair job as he couldn't watch the boy struggle much longer.

 

''There you go, as if nothing ever happened.''  
  
Eiji thanked Blanca, picking up his tray after straightening his suit's jacket. They left the room together, no one noticing as they slipped back into the crowd.  
  
  
''Good evening, bunny boy.'' Blanca whispered with a smile, a gentle slap across his bottom as the spell between them had worn off and the mysterious stranger vanished between a mass of people.  
  
  
  
''G-Good evening, Sir...''

 

 

 


End file.
